Family Problems
by AngelxI
Summary: He couldn't take it anymore, not when his family laughed at his problems and didn't care or be worried or understand. He had to leave. Now. AU - One Shot!


It was frustrating. Frustrating to know your family won't care about you or your feelings. How they won't help you, or care, or even talk to you about it. It's frustrating how you help them with their problems, but they don't even thank you. How they ordered you around, or how they love you but just won't... do anything.

It hurt. The pain in his heart just won't leave. The pain that kept resurfacing, the pain that caused him so much problems, the pain that he just loves to hate.

He stood there, shock emanating from his body as his family, the one that consisted of Nana, Iemitsu, and Eiji, laughed as he explained his problems.

"Tsu-kun," Nana smiled as she wiped the tears surfacing from her smiling face. "You don't need to worry about those bullies anymore. They're already taken care of!" Her shoulders trembled as laughter was terribly being hidden from her lips. "You can just continue with your life."

Iemitsu grinned, suddenly mimicking Tsuna. "'They won't leave me alone!'" The blonde man laughed as he failed his oldest's sons voice. "My Tuna fish is so cute!" He exclaimed, coming closer to hug Tsuna.

The brunet moved backwards, quickly dodging his father's arms. He saw his father- no, Iemitsu, pout a little before hugging Eiji. Eiji just grinned, hugging Iemitsu back.

"Maa, maa Tsuna! Really! You shouldn't worry!" Eiji patted his father's arms before letting go from the hug. "Your little brother will protect you!"

"But..."Tsuna frowned slightly. _'They are... And I don't want Eiji to get hurt either...'_ He nodded his head slowly, before going towards the stairs. His family won't understand.

They never do, really.

"Hey, Tsuna!" Eiji called out. "Where are you going!? Dinner is almost ready!" He explained, tilting his head to the side. His right hand rose to his hips. "Tsuna!"

"I'm just..." The called brunet stopped on the stairs as he looked at his family. "I'm not hungry, that's all." When his family just nodded understandingly, Tsuna strained a smile. "I'll come down later." _'No I won't.'_

"Okay, Tsu-kun! I'll leave your share on the table!" Nana said, walking back to the kitchen. The other two decided to follow her lead, already sitting on their chairs.

Tsuna, with his wide eyes, started to feel tears brimming, so, as quickly as he can without tripping, ran to his room.

_'I need to leave.'_ Tsuna thought, jumbling the bedroom door open. The brunet tumbled into his room, tripping over the cluster of bloodied bandages strewn all over his floors. Tsuna panicked, picking up all the bandages and stuffing them in the back of his closet. He really didn't want anyone seeing this. Shutting the closet to a close, he walked to his school bag. He unzipped it and tilted it upside down, emptying the contents with a *Thump thump thump*. He scanned the items with his red eyes. His notebooks were there, along with his death threats and the bloody pins. There was also his pencils, most of them snapped in half. That was it, really, majority of the things already tattered or vandalized. Tsuna picked up one of his pencils and a paper from the floor and walked over to his desk, sitting down on the chair.

With a shaking hand, Tsuna wrote, trying to express his feelings. Every second felt agonizing, but finally, with that note finished, he folded the note and left it on the table. His room felt heavy, almost as if bricks and cement was weighing him down. When Tsuna reached his drawers, he pulled out a sports bag and shut that one and opened another, bringing out 7 sets of clothes and packing them inside.

Tsuna held back a sob as he walked over to his window, opening it slightly. The chill breeze came in. Tsuna shivered, not enjoying the cold one bit. He fought it though, his resolution to get away from here stronger than his chilly arms.

He nodded and opened the window wider before lifting his foot onto the ledge. He hated this, he hated his situation, he hated his family for being so blind, he hated how he hated his family.

He hated himself.

For being so weak.

For being a failure.

For being an annoyance.

For being too timid

For being too scared.

For just... being himself.

He had to change, he knew it. He had to change his life, the way he acted, everything, really. And something inside him knew how him running away was going to do just that.

Just something inside him knew.

With his resolution, he pushed himself up before jumping down, smiling as he felt the wind. The tears, while still there, were lessening as he laughed quietly. He jumped up to his feet when he landed. His breath escaped him and his ankles hurt. But Tsuna shook his head; this was a totally different pain, one so much lesser than the pain in his heart. Picking up his fallen bag, Tsuna ran to the gates, leaping over it. He didn't want his family to notice he was gone until later.

It wasn't so cold anymore.

* * *

"Nana, are you going to eat?" Iemitsu asked, using his chopsticks to stuff the last bit of rice into his mouth. This food was so good~.

Nana shook her head, smiling gently. "I'll wait for Tsu-kun to come down. I'll eat with him." Nana explained, shaking her head. "I can't believe he was so worried."

Eiji shrugged, a small frown framing his face. "I don't know, Okaa-san... He seemed pretty serious."

Iemitsu just chuckled, setting down his chopstick onto his bowl. "He's at the age where he's too nervous about everything."

Nana just nodded along, sighing. "He is."

Eiji, with a confused look on his face, faced his father. "I'm the same age as him, Otou-san, why am I not so worried?" Something was nagging him in the back of his head, but what was it?

Iemitsu ruffled his son's hair, getting out of his chair to go to the living room. "You just haven't reached that stage yet, Eiji. You'll get there sometime."

Looking down, Eiji nodded, using his chopsticks to pick at his rice before eating it. "If you say so..." From the corner of his eye, Eiji saw Nana to get up and join his father.

He shook his head, blond hair moving along. Eiji picked up his dishes and went to the sink, picking up everyone else's before walking to his room.

What was this nagging feeling? Why did it hurt so much when he got closer to his brother's room?

Suddenly, a waft of iron went to his nose as Eiji walked passed Tsuna's door. "Huh?" Eiji raised an eyebrow. "Why is there...?" Slowly, he opened the door, immediately afraid when Tsuna wasn't there. Where was his brother? Why isn't Tsuna here? Why- There was a note.

Eiji walked up to the desk, picking up the folded paper,reading it carefully. Before long, a stifled gasp echoed across the room. Eiji dropped the paper as if it was on fire. He backed up, stumbling through the room as realization slapped him on the face. His brother... Tsuna- he- pain erupted on his foot, making Eiji cry and fall on the floor with a *thump*. The blond groaned, rubbing the back of his head. He heard footsteps coming closer Tsuna's room.

"Eiji! Are you okay!?" Iemitsu asked, running up to him. Nana came right after, surveying the room. When the smell of iron came, she followed the scent, reaching the closet. Opening it, she stumbled. Bandages... covered in blood.

"Dear..." Nana whispered. She walked over to the other two, looking down. They were looking at papers... that had death threats.

Eiji, sniffled, reading the notes. "He was telling the truth."

"I..." Iemitsu furrowed his eyebrows. "I thought..."

"He left a note." Eiji muttered quietly. "All it said was goodbye." With a slight wince, Eiji stood up and walked to his room. "Please leave me alone for awhile."

There was a slam. Iemitsu and Nana looked at each other, tears streaming down.

They made a mistake.

* * *

"So, Giotto Vongola, how did you get to this point in life today?" The interviewer asked. "You are only twenty, correct? What age did you start?" She pointed the microphone towards the blond.

Giotto smiled. "It all started when I was fifteen, I think. I ran away from home."

The interviewer gasped as did everyone else on the set. "Why? A-And how did you ever resolute yourself to that?"

Giotto tilted his head to the side as he raised his eyebrow, as if trying to remember. "My family... they didn't really understand me. They didn't really consider my feelings and my father made fun of me for trying to explain what's happening during my school life. I tried to tell them I was being bullied again."

The interviewer widened her eyes as Giotto continued. "It was that day when I decided to change myself, and something told me that running away would help. The situation was stupid, now that I think about it, but if I didn't I wouldn't be here today."

"You're very open about this." The interviewer exclaimed, her hand twitchy from excitement. "Why?"

Giotto chuckled as he explained once more. "It's all in the past. I should really be thinking of the future." His put his right leg over his left, leaning back onto the red chair.

The interviewer nodded in agreement. "I see. So you said you changed, correct?"

"Yes."

"What did you change, exactly?"

Giotto looked down, his eyes looking at his folded hands. "I changed my personality and my hair color, everything really." With a grimance, Giotto continued. "I... was a really no-good kid. I didn't get any good grades and I failed in athletics. I even tripped over my own feet." Giotto smiled slightly at the memory. "It was horrible. I was also very timid, really scared of everything. That's the main gist."

The interviewer leaned in closer, interested. "How did you change?"

"Well, on my third day of running away, I ran into this man. Turns out I spilled his espresso, and it was splattered all over his shirt. He demanded I should pay for all the dry cleaning, but I told him that I didn't have any money. So he just dragged me to his house and told me that I needed 1000 hours worth of cleaning his house and taking care of him. Eventually, he became my mentor and I lived with him."

With a sly grin, the interviewer asked, "Did you have any romantic feelings for this man? And do you still live with him?"

Surprised, Giotto blushed, smiling cheekily. "I... still love him... And no, I don't live with him anymore. I still go to his house whenever I want to though."

Squeals erupted from the fans on the set as Giotto continued. "You all already knew I was gay, so I guess I-"

The interviewer just smiled as she questioned further. "No need to explain. What did the man teach you?"

"Hmm... Everything really, starting from elementary math to law or something."

The interviewer nodded at the information. "Oh yeah!" Realization flashed the interviewer's face. "Did you ever change your name? You said you changed everything, so I assume you did."

Giotto nodded. "I did."

"What was it?"

"Ah.." Giotto smiled brightly, almost blinding everyone. The people waited anxiously as Giotto stalled, bringing on the tension.

"My name..."

Giotto looked down a bit at his feet, a small frown on his face before smiling once again, facing the camera.

"It used to be Tsunayoshi Sawada."

* * *

**Lololol what did I just write?**

**Meeehhh #Failwriting**

**Releasing mah feels because I'm frustrated at my family.**

**It's rushed.**

**I know.**

**That ending though.**

**Did not expect that hint of R27. Lol.**

***Dies***

**You guys might (And I emphasize the 'might') get the second chapter of Alternates soon.**

**KAY BYEEEEE.**

**(Want a Omake with Nana's, Iemitsu's, and Eiji's reaction when they watched the TV? Tell meeee. I would like at least 10-20 'Yes!' votes before doing so.)**

**Oh yeah. Eiji means: 1) Eternity, next 2) Great, peace 3) Great, second (son) 4) Prosperity, peace. Name and definition from "20000 - names"**

**Thaaannkkkksss.**

**Update: It was just editing. Lol. You guys are _so_ close to getting that omake.**


End file.
